To Give and Receive
by Phantom Gypsy
Summary: A brief, suggestive one-shot involving Lucius Malfoy and a student at Hogwarts. Both have the uncanny ability to seduce the other.


**A/N: Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts, and everything Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. However, for better or worse, Violet is my own little creation =) **

* * *

The dark night air flooded the entire castle with shadows and cool breezes. Even the torches that burned brightly in the stone corridors did little to warm the October evening or dispel the shadows that filled the crevices and corners of Hogwarts. Luckily for the student peering around one of the columns, darkness was exactly what she needed.

Violet flattened herself against the pillar, listening for any sounds of approaching footsteps. It wasn't other students she was concerned about, as much as she was professors—Professor McGonagall, in particular. The head of Gryffindor house and she had never exactly seen eye to eye in all her 7 years as a student at Hogwarts.

Convinced she was alone, Violet stepped out from behind the pillar and strolled down the corridor, being careful to stay close to the shadows in case she needed to hide. She felt as devious as the serpent that adorned the emblems of Slytherin and silently approved of the Sorting Hat's decision all those years ago. Her parents—both of whom had been placed in Ravenclaw in their younger years—had been so disappointed at the news.

Grinning to herself, Violet made her way to the outskirts of the castle, ignoring the cold breeze that nipped at her bare legs. Well, they weren't completely bare. Under her mini-checkered skirt, she wore a pair of fishnet stockings, which always infuriated McGonagall to no end. An old pair of black converse allowed her to sneak around silently, and she always kept a few of her buttons on her collared blouse undone. It barely passed the uniform dress code, depending on what kind of mood McGonagall was in if she caught her. But Violet always thought it ironic how none of the other professors seemed to mind. Flitwick, Filch, Snape….not even Dumbledore had ever mentioned a word.

She finally slowed her walk when she came to the outer stonewall encircling the castle. Using her wand, she silently doused the torches that burned nearby, immersing the area in darkness. Sighing, she leaned against the stonewall, facing the night sky dotted with stars. Down by the lake, a steady stream of smoke was coming from Hagrid's hut. From this distance, it looked like a lighted model house that muggles put on their fireplace mantles for the holidays.

Violet breathed deeply, letting the cool wind fill her lungs and numb the tip of her nose. She pulled on the band of her necktie, loosening its grip on her throat. A moment later, and she could hear the sound of crunching grass growing closer.

Violet held her breath, hoping the stars were not shining too brightly to give her away. The man that walked past was barely ten feet from her, his black cloak billowing behind him as the autumn wind played in it. Violet couldn't help but smile—he was oblivious to her presence. After he took several steps past her, she spoke in a low voice,

"Lucius Malfoy."

The man stopped, then slowly turned. Violet grinned again. He always wore that same lazy, arrogant expression, which did nothing to prove a welcoming first impression. But Merlin's beard, did it show off his beautiful grey eyes.

"Miss Huntington," he purred, forbidding his eyes to drift from her pretty face.

"I was a bit disappointed that I never heard from you again."

"Forgive me. I haven't had the time."

Violet watched as her breath turned into fog before her eyes. "Of course. You are a busy man. But surely a gentleman of your stature must have time for...leisure? A little note sent by owl would have taken all of five minutes, if that."

Lucius delicately held his cane in front of where he stood, his gloved hand clutched just below the silver head of the snake.

"If I thought that all you wanted was a piece of parchment, then I would have done so."

Violet pushed herself off of the wall and slowly moved over to him until she could see every detail of his face, every silky strand of blonde hair gathered back into a velvet black ribbon.

"But it isn't about what I want, Lucius," she whispered, her voice blending in with the night breeze. "You see, I like to give, rather than receive. And there is nothing I find more…rewarding then giving you what _you _want."

Lucius watched out of the corner of his eye as she began encircling him, softly running her fingers across the back of his cape.

"And how, my dear, do you know what I want?"

In one swift move, Violet glided in front of him, leaned back into his chest, and slipped his cane from his grasp. She smiled as she caressed the silver snake head at the tip of the staff. That was far too easy.

"Come now. Don't lie to yourself."

He chuckled softly and she felt his warm breath brush past her ear. The sensation numbed her mind. For a brief moment, all she could feel was his broad chest against her back, his coarse chin flirting with her cheek.

"You are quite possibly the worst habit I have ever had," he mumbled, and stealthily reached around her to retrieve his cane. Violet kept a firm grip on it.

"At least I am one."

"Give it back."

Lucius seized the lower end of his staff, only to have Violet place her slender hand on top of his gloved one. She still held onto the end that concealed his wand.

"Violet—"

"Go on, Lucius. Try harder."

She could feel her short skirt beginning to ride up as it snagged his belt buckle. Using the cane as leverage, he pulled her against him, enveloping them both in his warm cloak. Engulfed in his embrace, Violet could smell brandy and wood and the musky smoke of a burning fireplace permeating from his clothes, his skin. The sound of his breath filled her ears as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, sweeping her jaw with his own.

She let go with one hand.

Cold leather pressed against her thigh, which had quickly warmed since being captured in his grasp. Blind and deaf to the world, she could only feel his gloved fingers trace the patterns on her stockings. He inched higher and higher, threatening to delve under her bunched skirt. With an unsteady sigh, she finally relinquished his cane. In turn, he discarded her back out into the cold air.

Lucius smiled at the sight of her. Her cheeks and lips were flushed red and though she should have been shivering in the night air, she simply stared back at him with those enchanting green eyes, unaware of the world around her.

"Thank you, Miss Huntington." A smirk crept onto his mouth. "For _giving_ me my staff."

Violet smiled in return. "Anytime, Lucius."

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a dirty fanfic, and perhaps what's even more worrisome was that it was so easy to come up with ^_^" **


End file.
